Love vs Lust
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: on hiatus AU Goku(Kakarott) never came to earth.(I think it's VERY original) CCG(K) BV K18 TL(K) and more
1. ch.1 Making Plans

My first DBZ fic 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

My first DBZ fic! Yay! Neways, this takes place b-4, during, and after the DBZ universe. It's an a/u where Goku (Kakarott) never left the Saiyan planet. But isn't, I repeat isn't, a cliché. Since Vegita's dad ain't a king, His name is Vegitu. Just so u can tell them apart without the titles.

 Disclaimer: at the end of the story. 

  Chapter One: Making plans

   "Messenger! Get me a messenger!" King Frenono bellowed to his servants. Only moments after the servants left, four messengers arrived. "You and you! Get me my brother and sister's families. The others are dismissed." Frenono saw that they were still standing there. "Well! What are you still standing there for? Get moving!"

   "Yes sir!"

             20 minutes later...

   Frenono stared at the Saiyans in front of him. His brother, Vegitu, Vegitu's mate Yisha, their son Vegita age 15, and their daughter Nabila age 14. Vegitu had brown hair that was in a widow's peak and had both a moustache and beard. Yisha had black hair that was worn in braids around her head. Vegita had black hair in a widow's peak. Nabila had short black hair that went to her shoulders. His sister, Shallar, was there as well with her mate Bardock. Shallar had 3 sons, Radditz age 14, the twins, Turlus and Kakarott age 13. Shallar had had black that went to her knees. She wore it in a long braid. Bardock had black hair that stuck out everywhere and a star like scar on his left cheek. Radditz had black hair that went to his waist. Turlus and Kakarott had hair that stuck out in every direction, like their dad. Since they were of the royal family, they didn't have to bow. 

   "Quit dragging this meeting out, Brother."Vegitu snarled, interrupting the silence.

   Frenono smiled a thinly. "Gladly. I am ordering a small task force consisting of my niece and nephews to gain a planet for Planet Frenono. Vegeta will be in charge, as he is the oldest." He turned to Vegeta. "This is no ordinary mission. You **will be diplomatic. That means ****no purging, raping, or conquering of any kind." Frenono saw his nephews', with the exception of Kakarott, faces fall. Once a Saiyan child became a teenager, they either married or lost their innocence "Instead of the regular one-pod, you will take a _reos transport. Radditz is second in command. Do not return until you get the support of the planet. Any questions?"_**

   "What is this planet called?" Nabila asked.

   "Earth."

   "What is so important about this planet, _Earth, that we must gain its trust? It would be easier to conquer it." Turlus sneered._

   Frenono sighed. "There you go again with your ideas of brute force. Earth has the closest DNA that is compatible with us Saiyans. And after the virus of  '15, we sorely need females to populate our planet."

   Kakarott snorted. "What is the last reason? There is another reason. We deserve to know."

   Frenono nodded. The boy was perceptive. "I need a heir. Therefore, I need a mate. I want a mate who will obey me, but not take a back seat to my advisors. I need one who won't crack under pressure. Earth has several women that are like that. She must also be pretty, according to Saiyan standards not human, and must be able to fight."

   "And you want us to get her for you?" Radditz asked.

   "Yes. Now you will leave at 1700 [A/N that's 5pm] tomorrow so go prepare. Pack clothes that make you look civilized. If the girl you find is too young according to human society then you will stay until she can legally be mated. Remember, you will not start a war with Earth. You are dismissed. Vegitu, Yisha, Shallar, Bardock, we will have a meeting in half an hour. Get your notes together, Bardock." Bardock no longer went on missions. He was instead a scientist. The others were the King's 'trusted' advisors. "Dismissed." Everyone left.

      Disclaimer: I own Yisha, Shallar, King Frenono {pronounced free-non-no}, Nabila and the plot. I don't own anything else. 

       Next Time~ Well what do u think? Next chapter we meet some Earth kids as they live out their little lives. 

      Dedication~ If it wasn't for Felidae's fic "No-Nos of DBZ FanFiction!" this would be another cliché. Then I decided not to becuz there were too many like that out there.

                                                Enjoy,

Solitude 


	2. ch.2 Earth's Line- Up

Disclaimer~I own this plot, a few characters, and the computer I'm typing this with, nothing else 0 6 pt 6 pt 0 

 Disclaimer~I own this plot, a few characters, and the computer I'm typing this with, nothing else

 Author's Notes~#18 will be called Juuchi. 17 will be called Guuna. Thoughts will be in _italics_

 Also, in this fic Lunch won't have split personalities. Sorry but I'll make it up.

  Krillen is still short, but not as short as he was in the series.

   There are a lot of horse terms in this ch. If u don't understand something then either E-mail me at GoldFantasy@Hotmail.com or leave it in a review.

[ ] r my notes. 

The Earth Line-Up

   "Giddup!" Chichi shouted. Her high-spirited Appalachian stallion, Windfire, surged forward. Chichi leaned into the wind. She loved the way in whistled in her ears. The way it caressed her face and blew her around.

   They reached the end of the meadow. Chichi pulled Windfire from a gallop to a canter, then a trot, until he was walking. Chichi slid off his back and led him to a small stream. He was breathing hard. As he drank and rested, she settled on the grass a few feet away. "Well, that was our best time yet. If we practice like this, the 25-yard dash at an all out gallop 5 times, then we're sure to win that race. Don't you think so?" Windfire snorted, as if he agreed. She smiled. Then looked at her watch."Oh crap! I've gotta get back or Papa will skin me alive!" She looked at Windfire."You up for a canter?" He tossed his head. "Good." Chichi hopped on him. He cantered towards the house.

* * * * *

   Ox King, or Ox to his friends, scanned the hillside, scowling. Just then Chichi appeared on it. She slowed Windfire until he was walking. She turned him towards her father.

   Ox King examined her, still scowling. "Get the horse cooled down. Then get yourself cleaned up. I'm having an important visitor for breakfast." He saw her slump slightly. He smiled. "When he leaves then you can do whatever you what for the rest of the day, as long as you come back before 11 or call." He saw her brighten. 

   "Thanks Papa!" With that Chichi turned Windfire, ready to cool him off.

   "Oh, and Chichi, you're not riding bareback in the race, are you?"

   Chichi grinned. "Of course." They both laughed and went their separate ways.

                                   * * * *

Bulma Briefs stretched and got out of bed. She looked at the clock. _8:00. Chichi would've been up for 3 hours now. The rest for 2 hours. _Of the entirety of her friends, she got up the latest. The others were used to the earliness of the town. She had moved here 3 months ago from Hollywood. Her father had made special effects for movies. Then one of the best T.V. shows, _Kewl Adventures_, they had moved to this small town Querter. She had thought that it was the end of her world. Then she met Chichi. Chichi had showed her around and introduced Bulma to her friends.

   Bulma got dressed and ate. She had plans to meet her friends in an hour.  She left a note for her parents and tacked up her gray mare, Sprite. Then she headed into town to see her friends.

* * * * 

    Juuchi Gero patted her golden stallion Fantasy. Juuchi had just finished tacking him. She swung up on him and pulled on the reins, turning towards town. "Guuna! Lets go or we'll be late." Juuchi's twin brother Guuna was letting his black mare, Braider, graze. He was just lying back in the saddle. He sat up. " I'm coming." 

* * * *

Chichi rode into town. _That meeting was so boring! They talked about things I could never understand. _She hoped she wasn't too late. She saw that the horses weren't hitched up outside the café. The café where all her friends met. "Hey, Cheech!" Someone called. She turned. Her friends were mounted not too far away. "Heya guys!" She called as she rode to them. 

   Krillen was there on his chestnut gelding Flamethrower. Tien was on his palomino mare Kushami. Yamcha was on his buckskin stallion Puar. Bulma was on her gray mare Sprite. Juuchi was on her gold stallion Fantasy. Guuna was on his black mare Braider.

   "We were afraid that you weren't coming." Guuna said.

   "Who, me? You know I'd never miss a chance to go riding." Chichi said smiling.

   Juuchi turned Fantasy towards their usual place. Everyone followed. Krillen went last. Juuchi dropped back to where he was lagging behind. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

   "I just have this…this strange feeling that something will happen." He sighed and looked at the sky. "Something bad." He looked at Juuchi. "You must think I'm stupid for thinking that."

   Juuchi gave a small smile. "Not at all." Her hand brushed his briefly. "Not at all." She then rode back to the front. 

   Krillen stared after her, amazed. Then, slowly, a smile crept onto his face.

    All righty then! Thought I'd end it with a little romance.

    Next time~The Saiyan kids chat while their in space. We learn abit more about them.

Peace 

Solitude


	3. ch.3 Hopes and Austa la Vista

 Disclaimer~I own nothing but the plot, my characters, and anything I made up.

   Thoughts in _Italics _also, one cuss word.

     Kakarott stared at the _reos transport. Normally, Saiyans took circular pods when leaving Planet Frenono. __Uncle must really want to make a good impression with these... these humans. Almost forgot what they were called. The __reos was named the __Newrom. It was 10 stories high with a training room, 120 sleeping quarters, and the entire 9th floor had 250 cells for prisoners. He sensed his cousin Nabila come up behind him. _

     "Beautiful, isn't it?" Nabila asked. Kakarott gave her a strange look. 

     "I guess. Mechanics are your field, not mine." It was true. Nabila had an almost uncanny ability to fix or use anything that had wires.   
     "I guess so, Cousin. Everyone in this family has their own unique gift. Raddizt is a lady's man, Turlus has cunning, Vegita has power, and you, Cousin, have perceptiveness." 

     " What good does that do me?" Kakarott said. His voice was halfway between angry and whiny. "Excuse, but I must finish packing." He whirled and stomped away.

     Nabila started to stride into the ship when a voice stopped her.

     "Nabby! Nabby is that you?" Nabila froze. She could recognize that squeaky, arrogant voice anywhere. She turned around slowly.

     "I told you never to call me that." She said evenly. Sure enough, it was her ex-boyfriend Emoh._ How could I have _ever_ thought that voice was sexy?_ Emoh had black hair that was in a crew cut. He was about 6' even. He wore a tan tunic. 

     "Nabby, how have you been? Been having a grand time?"

     She knew that tone of voice. " What do you want Emoh?"

     He dropped the banter in his voice. "I need you to loan me 570,000 encef."

     "What? Have you gone crazy? I don't have that amount of money!"

     "Like hell you don't," he snarled, "you are a member of the royal family. I know you probably get half that for an allowance. Now give it to me now!" He sprang forward and started shaking her. "Where is it?! Where is it?!" Nabila didn't try to fight back. He was much stronger than her. She had learned that a long time ago, when they had dated. Instead, she hissed and spit into his face. Emoh grunted and brutally punched her. 

     Emoh was suddenly lifted off her and thrown. He landed a good 5 feet away. Vegeta stood, arms crossed. Emoh sat, stunned and bleeding. Vegeta growled deep in his throat and started to gather energy for a ki blast.

     "Stop!" Nabila cried. Sure, Emoh was a jerk, but she didn't want him to die. Vegeta looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. Vegeta scowled but the ki blast disappeared. Emoh scurried away.

     "You know that you're much to soft, Sister."

     "I know." Vegeta started to walk away. "Thanks." Vegeta turned in surprise. "I would have gotten majorly hurt." Nabila stated.

     Vegeta chuckled, which surprised her. "Any brother would of done it." He then walked away to get in some last minute training.

* * * * *

     Kakarott walked into the garden. He looked around for his parents. He heard voices. _I wonder who that is._ He turned the corner just as his mom and Turlus did. Both of their outfits were torn and they both bled. It didn't take a genius to know that they had been sparring. Turlus looked at him, full of contempt. "What'cha doing here, twerp?" Turlus sneered. Kakarott really didn't like Turlus at that moment. _But then again, when have I ever liked him. And I'm sure the feeling's mutual._

     Kakarott struggled to keep his voice even. " I wanted to remind you that we leave in an hour." 

     Turlus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, what ever." He turned to Shallar. "See you later mom." He then walked off. Kakarott stared after him. _Don't know why I bothered._

     "You okay?" He turned in surprise. His mother, Shallar, was looking at him. "You okay?" She repeated. 

     "Yeah. Yeah I'm just fine." She walked off. Kakarott stared after her. _Even after all this time, she still treats me like nothing Just ignores me._ He was just about to leave when he saw movement in the bushes, about 15 feet away. He hovered an inch off the ground, so as not to be heard as he approached it. He peered into the bushes. He had to stifle a laugh. Raddizt was in their with his latest girlfriend, Ningyo. He heard some of their conversation.

     "You won't find some pretty girl on Planet Earth and forget me, would you?" Ningyo's voice had a small whine in it.

     "Of course not."Raddizt rushed to reassure her. "You know that you're the ONLY one for me.

     "You mean that? Of course you do. Now come here." Kakarott's eyes widen and he flew away rapidly.

     Bardock stood as his son's picked up their bags. "Good luck!" he called.

     Yisha hugged Vegeta and Nabila. Unlike most Saiyans, she didn't care about hiding her emotions. 

     Vegetu watched his small family. _I'm so proud._

     Shallar gave each of her sons a small smile except Kakarott. She just gave him a quick nod. 

     Frenono addressed his nephews and niece. "I trust you will remember my instructions and carry them out with the utmost of care. Good luck." _I hope they won't screw this up._

     Nabila entered the _Newrom_ first. Vegeta followed her, then Turlus; Raddizt blew a kiss to Ningyo before going in.

 Kakarott gave one last look at Shallar before going in. _Mom, hopefully this mission will make you accept me._

     As the hatch closed, Shallar blinked. Somehow, this simple mission was the turning point in Saiyan history. She just could not figure out how. Yet she knew it, deep down in her gut. 

  So how do u like it? And why doesn't Shallar like Kakarott? Does anyone recognize Raddizt's girlfriend name? 

  Next time~ we learn abit more about the earth kids and the Saiyans approach Earth.


	4. ch.4 Christine and Saiyan Trouble

   Disclaimer~I own the plot, any OCs, and nothing else.

   Lady Nightshade, they'll meet in the next chapter. I promise.

   For anyone who didn't know, Ningyo is the Japanese name of the mermaid on DragonBall.

    Thoughts in italics. 

     Bulma fought back tears as Yamcha joined the group. It wasn't him; no it was the girl beside him. She had long blond hair falling to her butt and deep blue eyes. Yamcha asked if everyone remembered Christine. Everyone except Bulma said yes. She had never met Yamcha's girlfriend before. Sure, she had heard the others talk about her, but had never met her.

     Yamcha turned to Bulma. "Bulma, meet Christine. Christine, this is my friend Bulma." 

     Christine smiled. "Hi Bulma. It's a pleasure to meet you."

     Bulma managed to talk without crying. "Likewise."

     "OK. If all the intros are done, then lets get going." Chichi said as she mounted Windfire. Everyone copied her. Christine had a piebald gelding named Paint. The group went on the trail that led to Querty Lake. Chichi, who was in the lead, dropped back to the end, where Bulma was. "You okay?" She asked.

     Bulma smiled sadly. "I knew he had a girlfriend, but since I had never met her, I kept hoping he would dump her and come to me. I mean, I have no claim to except this crush, but still-"

     Chichi interrupted her friend. "You still hoped that he fall for you. I completely understand."

     Bulma looked at Chichi. "You know, in all the time I've been here, I have never seen you out on a date. I'm going set you up on a blind date. How does that sound?"

     Chichi's eyes widened. "Would it make you feel better?"

     "Yes."

     Chichi sighed. "Then I have no choice."

     Bulma grinned. "Now, how bout Jerry? No, Curt? No..."

     Chichi sped Windfire up, leaving Bulma to mutter to herself. _What have I gotten my self into?_

     She slowed when she reached Juuchi. Juuchi looked like she was lost in thought. She looked around. It looked like everyone was thinking about something. Krillen was taking turns staring at the sky and his hands, and now and then at Juuchi, Tien was murmuring to Kushami, Yamcha and Christine were holding hands, Guuna was patting Braider and talking to her. Chichi pulled up to Tien. "You still thinkin' 'bout her?" Tien looked at Chichi sadly. 

     "What else would I be thinkin' 'bout?"  Chichi couldn't answer that and moved on.

     They finally arrived at Querty Lake. Everyone tied his or her horse in a little corral. Everyone in Querty Lake had a horse. Well, at least most did. Then they took off their clothes. Underneath, they had on bathing suits or trunks. 

     Querty Lake was one of the best ways to earn money, or to spend it. People sold everything from candy to magazines to tech parts. People also made money by taking care of the horses and other animals. The town of Querty was _very_ rural. However, today, the only people there were Chichi, Bulma, Juuchi, etc.

     "It's a good thing our school had that in-service today, eh?" Yamcha grinned.

     "Sure is." Guuna said stretching. He got a mischievous look in his eyes, one that Juuchi knew too well. "Last one in hasta kiss a horse!" He shouted as he ran towards the water. Everyone was right behind him. 

     Krillen and Yamcha both had to kiss them, since they got in the water at the same time. When they finished, they rejoined everyone else in the water. 

     Juuchi snuck over to where Bulma was and pushed her underwater. Bulma retaliated with a nasty water push that hit Christine. Someone yelled, "Water fight!"

     It lasted for at least 15 minutes, and then everyone floated. Yamcha and Tien were talking quietly. So were Chichi and Juuchi. Krillen had found a shell and was examing it. Guuna was doing the dead man's float. That left Bulma and Christine together.

     Bulma treaded water as she looked at Christine. "So, you havin' fun?" She asked. 

     Christine nodded. That began the talk. At the end of the talk, Bulma really like Christine. 

     Krillen swam to the shore. He looked at the time. "Guys and girls, sorry to interrupt your fun, but we gotta get home. It's 12:03."

     A series of "OK" "Gotcha" rang out. The teens scrambled to the shore. Everyone reached into their saddlebags to grab their towels.

Meanwhile… 

     "Nabila, exactly where are we going to land?" Turlus asked.

     Nabila looked at the screen. "In a small, rural town called Querty. That's all this computer will tell me."

     Vegeta came in. Not far behind him were Raddizt and Kakarott.

     Nabila glared at them. "It's about time you came. We land in 5 minutes. Get strapped in." She then turned on the microphone. "Captain Kobe, we will land in 5 minutes. Get your sorry ass up here right now or you'll live to regret it." Vegeta and Kakarott grinned at each other. 

     Vegeta pretended to wipe away a tear. "My little girl's all grown up and cussing." 

     Nabila turned on them. "It's not funny guys. Kobe has been missing since an hour after take-off." She turned back to the monitor when it beeped. A Saiyan who was part of engineering appeared on it.

     "Miss Nabila, Captain Kobe is dead. We found him in the cargo hold. He was smoking smis." Smis was an extremely powerful drug.

     Nabila nodded. "Very well. Dismissed." Turlus leaned forward.

     "If the captain's dead, how can we land?" There was something like panic in his voice.

     Vegeta said, "Calm down. Nabila will make the landing."

     Nabila turned. She looked scared. "Guys, I can't."

     "What do you mean 'you can't'" Vegeta asked. "You do all the time in our smaller ships."

     "Exactly, in our _smaller_ ships. This _reos _has over a hundred people in it."

     Raddizt had been looking at the clock. "Look, do something! We approach the atmosphere in 2 minutes!"

     Nabila bit her lip. Then she jumped in the pilot's seat. "Kakarott, get on the intercom and tell the crew to prepare for emergency landing. Everyone, buckle up good. We're in for a hell of a ride."

     "That's my girl." Vegeta said as he slipped into the copilot's seat. Raddizt, Turlus and Kakarott were in seats by the door.

     "Here we go!" Nabila shouted as the first signs of turbulence kicked in.

Don't you hate me for this cliffhanger? Oh, and I was going to write a nice convo between Bulma and Christine, but I couldn't think of what to say. If u guys want, I could put it up as a separate story.

Dedication~Kei, Lady Nightshade, and everyone else who reviewed.

Next time~the two groups finally meet, and Tien gets a strange letter.


	5. ch.5 Crash Landing and Mail

  YAY! The next chapter is out. Throws *confetti* I just got inspired and finished this chappy. Sorry it's kinda short and abrupt. 

Thoughts in italics. 

Disclaimer~I no owny any familiar charas. I do own the horses, plots, and any and all OCs. Enjoy

     Kakarott was sitting to the left of Raddizt. Turlus was sitting on Raddizt's right. From what he could see of the Earth, it didn't look too different from Planet Frenono. Then the view disappeared as flames licked the cockpit, enveloping it. He didn't see how Nabila could land without being able to see. He saw Raddizt lift one hand and try to lessen the heat by getting his hair off his neck. Kakarott had a feeling it didn't help much.

     Chichi glad she had her hair in a ponytail. It didn't get so messed up, like Bulma's. Tien, Yamcha, Christine, and Krillen had left earlier than everyone else. They all had to help out at home. They others were going to stay abit longer.

     Vegeta hoped that his sister could pull it off. He had faith in her, sure, but the look on _her_ face didn't give him much confidence. He looked out the window. They were almost passed the atmosphere. _Oh goody._

     Bulma looked up as she toweled her hair. "Hey guys. Is that a meteorite or something?" Everyone turned to look.

     _Why does it haveta be on my shoulders? Stay calm, just stay calm. _Nabila ran her fingers over the controls. She heard someone praying. _That person is gonna have a piece of my mind when we land. _She thought angrily. "Oh shit," she whispered as the ground came closer. To be more precise, as the water came closer.

     As he brushed off his mount, to Guuna turned back to watch the meteorite. What he saw instead was a huge ship falling. Straight at them. "AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed. Everyone turned to see what he was screaming about. They began screaming also.

     Everyone scrambled to the safety of the trees, getting their horses, of course.

     Chichi ran behind the trees and half covered Windfire. She saw the others do the same. She buried her face in his warm flank. She heard a loud whining. Then she gasped as cold water hit her. "Oooh" was all she could get out. Chichi turned her head, first to the right, then to the left. Everyone seemed to be fine. Bulma had her face in her hands muttering "I bought these clothes yesterday, took a shower this morning, just now got dried off, and these NEW clothes get soaked." Chichi saw Juuchi calming down Fantasy, but it was Guuna she was most worried about. He had seen it first. Chichi knew that she had to see what happened. None of her friends looked like they. Chichi turned her body around. And for the second time in a matter of minutes, gasped.

     A huge…something was sticking out off Querty Lake. It was half underwater and half out. Chichi walked towards it. Juuchi and Guuna joined her. Bulma realized that she was all alone and ran, clutching on Chichi's arm.

     Chichi scanned the water. She looked west, east, and sudden movement westward caught her eye. She looked and, yep, gasped. Bulma screamed, Juuchi's eyes widened, and Guuna took a few steps back.

     Five dots were coming from the something in the water. As they got closer, the humans gasped. "Ta…tails?" Bulma whimpered. She moved all the way behind Chichi, only her head peeking around. Chichi clenched her fists, ready to protect her friend. Guuna trembled. It was just barely noticeable, but there all the same. 

     As the figures grew closer, Chichi began studying them. There were four men and one woman.  The woman had black hair that went to her shoulders. She was average height. The man to her immediate left was short and had black hair in a widow's peak._ Come to think of it, they all have black hair._ The one to the woman's far left had LONG hair. It went down to his butt. Chichi looked at the woman's other side. There were two men that looked exactly alike, except for that one was tan and one was light. Also, one had hair poking to the left. The other's hair poked to the right.

     "Uh, E.T. phone home?" Guuna mumbled. 

     "More like Mars Attacks." Bulma whimpered.

     Chichi only half heard her friend's comments. Chichi was weird when it came to emotions. With her friends, she could share everything except for deep pain. Fear, pain, anger. However, around strangers, she didn't show anything but happiness and anger. She watched the monkey men and woman-that's what they reminded her of, monkeys-as they got close enough for her to make out some of what they were saying.

     "…-mn Nabila, couldn't you have landed on some ..y lan..? I'm all w.t." The long haired monkey man grumbled. The aliens talked amongst themselves, not noticing that they were getting closer to the 3 Earthlings.

     Chichi narrowed her eyes. How dare they not speak? Surprise and fear turned to anger at being ignored. "Hey, you! Who and what are you." Bulma whimpered as the heads shot up.

* * * *

     Tien finished cooling off Kushami and put her in her stall, giving her one last pat before heading to his house. He stopped to get the mail. "Bill, junk, Mom's magazine,…" he paused at the last letter. Turning it over, he glanced at the returned address and label. "To me…from…" He nearly dropped everything and ran into the house. He barely remembered to drop the other letters on the end table as he ran to his room. He slammed the door and took a breath. With trembling hands, he ripped it open. He quickly read it, eyes devouring the information. "Oh my…" He sat down with a plop onto his bed. Then he smiled. _Wait till I tell the others. _

Next time~The Saiyans and Earthings meet and talk.

~*~Announcement~*~ 

If you review 3 or more times, then I will have you make an appearance in my fic. Some may be bigger than others depending on when u do, but u WILL get a part.

Solitude


	6. Annoucement, PLEASE Read

      Sorry, but this isn't the next chapter of Love vs. Lust! Just an announcement.

Ok, I apologize for not having the next chapter out. I've been sick and couldn't write. Add to that a major case of authors block, and you can see my dilemma. So I am going take this time to clear up some stuff. Last chapter, I said that anyone who reviewed 3 or more times would get a part in the story. I need some information about some people so that I can write them into the fic.

**Faschia **~ I need to know if you r a boy or girl, plus ur hair and eye color as well as a bit of ur personality.

**Senaca **~ Please see above. (I have ur part ready, just need that info so please respond soon!)

**Moon Enchantress** ~ The same goes for u, plus a different name that u want to be called.

**Saiyan Serpent** ~ The same goes for u, plus a different name that u want to be called.

If u 4 will please contact me thru reviewing, or IM or E-mail me. My IM is IsleofSolitude, and my email is GoldFantasy@Hotmail.com. Thanx for everyone's cooperation, and I hope to get the next part out soon. Don't kill me! ^_~

Solitude 


	7. ch.6 Saiyan POV(AKA Back in time)

     Well, I finally got off my lazy arse and updated.

Disclaimer: From now on, this goes for the rest of the story. I don't own any DBZ characters/races/planets/items. HOWEVER, I DO own Nabila, Frenono, Yisha, Shallar, and all animals and the plot. Any person(s) who appear and has reviewed 3 times, are in my fic of their own free will.

Kakarott closed his eyes as the water came onto the viewport (screen/window). There was a loud roaring sound in his ears as the ship shuddered and ripped into the water. 

     He was nearly thrown from his seat as nose of the ship scraped the bottom of the, river? Lake? Did it really matter? 

     However, Turlus was not as lucky. His seatbelt ripped and he was slammed headfirst into Vegeta's seat. 

     The first thing that Kakarott saw when he opened his eyes was Turlus holding his head. Kakarott looked to his left. Across the doorway Raddizt had unbuckled and was floating over the slanted floor. He looked forward. Vegeta was rubbing his temple and his eyes. Nabila's hands flew swiftly over the console, taking in reports and giving orders.

     "All floors check in. I repeat, all floors give damage reports." Nabila brought up several screens on the viewport, and went about her not so merry business. 

     Vegeta unbuckled and, floating, turned to Turlus. "Fool, a saiyan should know better."

     Turlus stood up and begin to float as well. "Yeah, well, the seatbelt should've been better built." The two cousins began to argue. Raddizt and Kakarott looked at each other and gave weak smiles. Then Raddizt turned to Nabila. "What's the news?"

     Without turning, she replied, "Well, two fires started in floors 4 and 7, but were quickly contained. Leaks in floors 1 and 3. Floor 10, where we are, is mostly unharmed. The other floors are not as damaged." Then she seemed to be thinking. "We should go on out. This planet is inhabitable, or else Uncle would never have sent us here. And that seems to be the best idea if we are ever to find him a bride." She paused, and then turned to the intercom. "Senaca, please report to the bridge." A few minutes later, a shy Saiyan stepped across the threshold.

     "Yes ma'am?" 

     "Am I to be correct in my assumption that you were the second-in-command to Captain Kobe?" 

     Senaca nodded. "Yes ma'am."

     Nabila gave her a once over. "Then mind the ship while we go onto the surface." Then to her family. "Let's go." She walked off briskly to the hatch.

     Vegeta, Kakarott, Raddizt, and Turlus watched her go in awe/confusion. Vegeta shook his head. "When life is normal, she's crazy. When life is weird, she suddenly makes perfect sense. I just done get it."

     Senaca clapped her hands and grinned. "Now then. LETS GET TO WORK!" 

* * * * * *

     Nabila looked around the small elevator. "All set?" The guys nodded. She pushed a button and up they went. The hatch doors opened. 

******

     Kakarott stepped into the cold water. He saw Raddizt grimace. _I know, I don't feel like getting wet anymore than you bro. _Nabila had made a good point when she got them to agree not to fly just yet. 'A ship crashing into the water might just scare them enough. We need to explain before we give them a heart attack.' And though he knew she was right, it meant that they would have to swim to shore. 

     They dove in.

     When they got to shore, everyone was soaked and miserable, except for Nabila, the always-positive one. Raddizt was extremely so. He grumbled about everything and everyone.

     Kakarott had just about had enough and was about to give a sharp reply when a voice interrupted. "Hey, you! Who and what are you?" Their heads shot up. 

Well? What didya think? I'm sooooooooo evil aint I? Updating such a short chappy that leaves off in the same spot as the last one?

 Well, thank Lady Nightshade. She blackmailed me by saying she wouldn't update till I did. (But I'm blackmailing her too so there^_~)

 Senaca, did I portray u pretty good? If I did, kewl. If not, sorry.  


	8. ch.7 Confrontation

     Disclaimer~I not even gonna bother with one from now on, ok?

     "Hey you!  Who and what are you?

     Kakarott's head shot up. Four humans, as he guessed they must be, were standing in front of him. Kakarott guessed that all the Saiyans were so deep in thought that they had not sensed, no, comprehended, these weak kis. He took in their appearances, searching for a threat. 

     There were three females and one male. The male had shiny black hair that hung loosely to his shoulders. His black eyes were wide with confusion. Next to him was a girl with…blue hair? Kakarott had never seen blue hair. He was stunned to say the least. She was clutching the girl next to her as if her life depended on it. _Which it very well might. His eyes strayed to the next one. This girl had black hair that was put up in a simple ponytail with two long bangs on either side. Her face was tight in anger, her hands on her hip. Her eyes were a deep black. __The only one I've ever seen with eyes that deep is my mother. He felt as though he could lose himself in those eyes. Then he saw a flash of blonde out of his peripheral vision. He reluctantly turned his head to the next human. His eyes widened as he saw the blonde hair and blue eyes. It looked so much like what a Super Saiyan was rumored to look like. _

     He wasn't the only one who noticed. Turlus strode forward and grasped the blonde. He began shaking her and yelling "How did you do it?" over and over. After that it happened so fast, not even the Saiyan's perceptive eyes saw exactly what happened. The boy shouted, the blue-haired girl screamed, and Turlus was kicked away from the blonde. The black-haired girl was standing in front of the blonde in a fighting stance, fire blazing in her eyes.

    "Stay the hell away from Juuchi," she snarled. The boy ran to –Juuchi, the girl called her- and put his hand on her shoulder before they got into a fighting stance. The blue –haired and – eyed girl was behind them, her lip trembling. Radditz ran to Turlus and pulled him up before they both turned to the humans. Kakarott decided it was time to play referee.

     He stepped forward, putting his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. "Hi. We seem to have reached a misunderstanding. I'm Kakarott. That's my twin brother Turlus and our older brother Radditz. Those over there are my cousins Vegita and Nabila." He pointed to them all in turn, addressing it to the black-haired girl, sensing that she was the leader. There was a moment of silence as her eyes raked over him and his family.

     "I'm Chichi King. This is Bulma Briefs. That's Guuna Gero and his twin sister is Juuchi." 

     The two groups stood and stared at each other, not knowing what to do next.

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Tien's hands trembled as he put the letter back into the envelope. He could barely contain his excitement! He grabbed his phone and was about to call his best friend, Yamcha, when he remembered that it was Yamcha's mother's birthday and they would be out until at least 4:00. He looked at the clock. 2:16. He sighed. He looked at the picture of his little brother, Chousu. He smiled. Then he dreamt of the letter-writer. And her fell asleep.

Well? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!

Next time~ Tien is about to call all his friends when Chichi asks them to meet her at the restaurant and someone who reviewed 3 or more times makes their grand entrance. 

How do you spell Chousu? I'm just guessing here, so don't flame!

WHO sent the letter? 

Dedication~Lady Nightshade, for helping me and motivating me.

Here's my response to reviews. This is my first time so whatever.

**Kei and Yuri~ Don't you dare get into this blackmail thing! And Yuri, you'll get in soon. VERY soon.coughlookabovecough.**

**Mirai Cc Hinoko~Basically I told chapter seven again, only I told the Saiyans POV.**

**Lady Nightshade~coolio?!?! Is that all you can say? After I leave you such long reviews?-cries- lol. I'm just kidding.**

Everyone else, thanx for the reviews. They mean alot.


	9. ch.8 Blah Blah Blah

     Yolanda Uranda Ritanda, or Yuri for, after all, with a name like that, who would actually WANT to be called that, pasted a smile on her face as she tied the apron around her waist. Working at the Poko Café was a great place to earn money, but the uniforms were lousy and there were other things she wished she could do, like riding her stallion, Topo, with her friends or teasing her cousin Kei. But still, she got a discount for the food-which was extremely good- and what else did she like more than good food.

     She walked out of the restroom and went behind the counter. So far, the café was empty save for an old couple that had already been served. Yuri nodded to her boss and set about cleaning the counter. A dinging that could only be the bell on the door. She looked up, wanting to see who was her next customer(s). The black-haired man who came in was definitely on her list of want-to-see. At the very top. Yamcha. She was about to greet him when a blonde-haired girl came in after him. They were holding hands. Christine. She had forgotten about Christine. 

     Yuri walked over to the couple. "Hi Yamcha. Hi Christine."

     Yamcha looked up. "Oh, hey Yuri. How long have you've been working?"

     "Just started. What will you guys be having?" 

     Christine wrinkled her forehead. "I'm a girl, not a guy." Yamcha and Yuri stared. Yuri knew that she wasn't joking. Yamcha just gave a little, embarrassed laugh. 

     "Ok. So, now what will you two people be having?" Yamcha ordered a hamburger, French fries, and a chocolate milk shake with two straws. Christine wanted a chicken teriyaki salad. 

     Yuri returned a minute later with the shake. As she watched, they shared it. _Oh Yamcha. Christine is nice, but she is a big ditz. Oh, why can't you see how much I like-maybe love- you? She went into the kitchen to make the order._

~*~*~*~*~

     Tien looked at the phone. He leapt off his bed and was just about to pick it up and call all his friends when it rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

     "Hey Tien."

     "Chichi? Hey what's up?"

     "Hey, can you come to my house A.S.A.P.?" 

     "Sure. But why?" But he got no answer, since she had already hung up.

~*~*~*~*~

     Kakarott looked on as the one named Chichi made the-what were they called? Oh yes- phone calls on the strange contraptions called telephones, or phones for short. He looked around. After they had finally met, no one had known what to do with them. Chichi had finally invited them back to her house. Then she had told them in no uncertain terms "Break anything and I will kill you, then kill you again when I join you 'cause my dad killed me." 

     Kakarott looked around. Vegeta was looking at some trophies, Radditz was poking through something called a CD holder, Nabila was looking at a some primitive records called 'books', and Turlus was looking at a big box thing that had something like a screen on it. The humans were standing on the other side of the room. Juuchi was flopped into a chair near a window. Guuna was writing something. Bulma was still next to Chichi only she was fiddling with something.

     Chichi was on the phone with someone called "Krillen" when Turlus found a button on the box. The screen lit up and little people were shown to be singing and dancing. The voices were very shrill. All the Saiyans ran and crowded around the box. Chichi turned. "Hang on Krillen." She crossed the room and pushed herself in front of the Saiyans. "Don't turn this on again! I said not to touch anything!" She said angrily as she turned it off. She marched back to the phone and said "Sorry Krillen. Just get over here A.S.AP." She hung up and called someone else.

     Kakarott sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Okay! Please don't kill me! I was going to make it longer, but writer's block struck me right in the middle of it! I am sooo sorry!

**Kei ~ No, Turlus isn't hurt. And I'm glad u aren't gonna blackmail me too.**

**Yuri ~ Actually Yuri, when I said look above, I was talking about someone who would enter the story the next chapter.**

**Lady Nightshade ~ Still, it got me to review, didn't it? ^___^**

**Faschia ~ thanx for the review**

**Crystal Lily ~ Thanks for the review.**

**Dria ~ Thanks! I'm glad to be different! ^_~**

**CiCi ~ I am? Well, then go read Lady Nightshade and Kei's stories. They are the greatest! **


End file.
